Eulogy of a Mistake
by silver drip
Summary: During Edward's rebellious years he happens to stumble upon a scent that changes his future forever. AU, OOC, and Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its sequels. I do own this plot line though.**

1931

The slums of Chicago, where the pimps, prostitutes, murderers, and rapist resigned when the façade of the day ended and night came. It was the perfect hunting grounds for Edward and as the moon rose to its apex the timing was faultless as well.

Edward snuck through the shadows, avoiding the scum and filth that littered the overcrowded city as he sought the thoughts of only the vilest. His attention was immediately caught by others like himself. They were distant away enough for him not to make him on edge yet close enough so that he was still weary.

Edward tried to put some distance between him and the other vampires as he followed the thoughts of a wealthy businessman that could only get relief with the pain of others. The man's thoughts were the loudest thing in Edward's head as he ran, that is, until the distinct sound of flesh being cut and blood splattering broke his concentration.

The smell of fresh blood permeated the air, making Edward change his direction. It smelled _so _good.

_Slice, scrape, spatter_

Another move of a blade in the distance, this time digging so deep it hit the bone. More blood, this time from a second victim. Edward picked up speed, the blood lust slowly taking control.

_Plop, plink, plop_

The murderer was moving, blade still in hand as blood oozed off the its tip.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump_

Two heartbeats getting growing closer together as a murderer came closer to their next prey.

Edward slowed his pace as his eyes laid upon the house in which these atrocities were happening. The other vampires were closing in on the scent as well. Edward jumped through an open window on the second story in which the scent was the strongest.

_Swoosh_

The curtains danced with the wind. They had blood splattered on the delicate cream colored pattern.

Edward went straight for the source of the blood, an oversized man with his throat cut open. The stilled blood was warm on Edward's lips.

_Slash, splatter_

Another death, only one heartbeat left in the horror filled house.

Edward's senses were dulling. There was too much blood in the air. His ruby eyes turned to the room adjacent to the one he was in. Another fresh body laid there, a fresh body about to be drained of the remnants of a once prosperous life.

_Crash_

The smell of kerosene oil mixed with the smell of blood in the air hit Edward as he finished draining the second corpse. Smoke filled the house, but Edward paid it no mind as he went to the third body. He couldn't help it; the blood lust was overwhelming him.

The murderer was no where to be seen. Edward could hear them lurking on the first floor, pushing over more oil lamps, setting the house ablaze.

Edward threw his head back, relishing in his feast of blood. So much blood, yet something in the air would not let his thirst be quenched. He was drawn downstairs for the killer's blood.

The fire was even more alight on the first floor. Flames covered most everything, including the exits, but the blood that seemed to be suddenly calling to Edward was worth the risk.

Edward's red eyes flicked around the kitchen, reflecting the bright flames as he looked for the source of the mouth watering scent. Edward could not believe that he overlooked such a scent.

Then Edward's eyes landed on the murderer. It was a woman, no older than twenty-one. She was so beautiful, so young, so old, and so covered in blood that was not her own. In her hand she held a crude knife covered in blood and in her brown eyes not a glint of remorse.

A large beam covered in fire fell in between them from the ceiling as they stared at each other motionlessly. Her thoughts were silent to him.

Flames licked at the hem of her dress, yet she still stood inertly as the fire surrounded her. A burning floorboard fell on Edward's head and he hissed at it.

The fire was too thick. Edward's prey was out of his reach. To run through the flames was to put himself in a situation that would make him feel much too mortal for his comfort.

Edward jumped through a closed window, shattering it. He was tempted to run back into the house just to get one drop of the luscious blood that ran through the murderer's veins.

He stared back at the engulfed building, before running to find some other sinner to satisfy his longing.

**Onimonopia fun! Review and check out some of my other storys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its sequels. I do own this plot line though.**

1993 Denali

Edward stood on the outskirts of town, eyes a lovely ocher. He was just far enough from everyone as to not hear their tainting thoughts.

A high pitched scream was uttered in the distance. In the distance Edward could see a girl running for dear life. The swift movements of a vampire followed behind her.

Edward moved on impulse, running after the vampire and knocking them down. He could feel the vampire struggle beneath him, but he was watching the girl running towards the town until she reached the first open shop.

"These are my hunting territories-" Edward stopped halfway through his sentence when he caught sight of the vampire beneath him. "You! You're the woman from the fire!" Edward's thoughts flashed back to his rebellious years before he was brought back to the present by the vampire swiping a long scratch down the side of his face. He growled and jumped away from the pain. He couldn't figure out how she was still alive, until he remembered sensing other vampires in the area when he first saw her.

The ravenous vampire jumped after him, lashing out at Edward.

"I'll kill you." The female vampire said in an emotionless voice. Her eyes were a bright red that only resulted in just feeding. There was no way she could be thirsty again so soon.

She leapt at him again, this time connecting a devastating punch to his jaw. Edward stumbled backwards.

"Why, why are you trying to kill me? I just don't want you hunting on my territory." Edward tried dodging all of her moves, but she obviously had experience fighting her own kind.

"Does one ever need a reason to kill?" She asked as she pushed him onto the snow covered ground and pinned him down. "Killing for the sake of killing is all the reason anyone should ever need." Edward struggled against her strong hold, wishing that his coven was in shouting range to hear him.

"That's preposterous! Why would you ever want to kill somebody? Don't you feel guilty?" Edward asked while still trying to gain freedom from her death grip.

"Why wouldn't you want to kill? You get to see so many human emotions that are so rare. You get to feel like a god. You get to feel! When was the last time you really felt something?" The woman spit out her acidic venom as she spoke such vigor that it stunned Edward.

Edward tried to remember when was the last time he ever felt something in his eternal life of repetitive nothingness and only found the feeling of being just below the line of content.

"What about the guilt?" Edward's voice was weaker than before.

"What about it? There is no guilt? Why should I feel guilt for ending a life that is just going to end either way? And don't give me that bull of 'that person you killed could have grown up to cure cancer'. The people I kill could have grown up to be the next Hitler if not for me. The way I see it is that there is an equal chance of these dead people to have led a life of good as there is for them to have led a life of bad! This world is better off empty." The vampire's fingernails dug into Edward's shoulder, breaking through the skin. Her silky brown hair acted as a curtain blocking out everything but her face.

"If that's what you truly believe than why don't you just kill yourself so that you don't have to deal with our crazed world?" Edward asked trying not to flinch at the pain she was inflicting on him.

"That's an easy question. I don't kill myself because I don't know what's on the other side. It could be better than this world or it could be worse, if there is anything at all to begin with. Why take a risk on something you don't know when you already are winning in this world?" With one swift movement the vampire pulled off Edward's left arm. He let out a blood curdling scream. "And now it's time for you to die." She proceeded to tear him to shreds.

"I don't even know your name." Edward said. He had finally given up struggling against her. The vampire lit a match from no where.

"And you never will." Bella said as she dropped the match.

**This is what happens when I'm trying to avoid a project. . . Review!**


End file.
